Los ángeles cuidan de ti
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: Dean siempre ha sido muy independiente – al menos todo lo independiente que puede ser un niño de seis años. Y además es muy consciente de ello. Sin embargo, se siente afortunado de tener un ángel que lo cuida desde, y para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola de nuevo! No ha pasado casi nada desde la última vez que subí algo (ayer) pero bueno, tenía este fanfiction escrito por mí que tenía muchas ganas de subir así que aquí está. Tiene nueve capítulos en total y está completamente terminado, solamente voy revisando algunos detalles antes de subirlo así que no debería tardarme más de una semana en actualizarlo. De todo corazón espero que les guste - sino me seguiré dedicando a las traducciones. Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**Los ángeles cuidan de ti**

Capítulo 1

* * *

· 6 años ·

"Bebé, ¿te cepillaste los dientes?" pregunta dulcemente Mary Winchester mientras entra en la habitación de su hijo mayor. Él solo frunce el ceño en señal de enojo. No soporta que su madre lo trate como a un infante. _Él ya tiene seis_.

"Mamá, ya no soy un bebé," responde el pequeño, subiéndose a la cama con torpeza. "Y si, ya están limpios_. Hace años_."

"Me alegro." Ella sonríe con más ganas, divertida, y se aproxima a la cama de Dean. Tira hacia atrás las cobijas con algo de dificultad, ya que Dean se ha negado a dejar su lugar sobre ellas. "Y siempre serás mi bebé, Dean, no importa cuanto crezcas."

Un sentimiento agradable recorre todo el cuerpo de Dean, algo cálido, aunque no lo demuestra. En su lugar, infla el pecho para verse más adulto, lo que hace soltar a su madre una risa que intenta disimular. Luego de un par de minutos, la mujer logra abrir las sábanas y Dean se mete rápidamente entre ellas, acurrucándose. Mary le da un beso en la frente y lo arropa bien, no quiere que coja frío. Se separa de la cama y atraviesa el cuarto hasta la ventana, dispuesta a cerrar las cortinas para aislar aún más la calidez del cuarto.

"¡No!" Grita de repente Dean, sobresaltando a su madre. "¡Mamá, no cierres las cortinas! Si las cierras, Castiel no podrá venir a verme," dice afectado el menor con los ojos muy abiertos, y es que _cómo su madre podía olvidarlo_. Mary detiene sus movimientos y se voltea con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

"Si, es cierto, tienes razón," responde la mujer aún un poco estupefacta, que simplemente se aleja de la ventana y le da otro beso a su hijo, esta vez en la mejilla.

Camina lentamente hasta la puerta, haciendo ondear grácilmente el camisón de dormir blanco de seda, ese que a John tanto le gusta. Antes de abandonar finalmente la habitación, se voltea hacia su hijo y le susurra en voz a penas audible aquello que le ha dicho siempre, aquello que Dean ha asimilado y guardado como algo precioso y personal: "Los ángeles están cuidando de ti."

Dean deja escapar una sonrisa somnolienta, por supuesto que sabe que los ángeles cuidan de él. Él _sabe_. Aún así le reconforta saber que su madre dejará encendida la luz del pasillo de todas maneras. Se siente envuelto por el sopor y la tibieza, y la suavidad de las sábanas recién cambiadas lo acogen. Sin a penas darse cuenta se queda profundamente dormido.

Despierta varias horas más tarde, a eso de las 3 AM y medio desorientado, con un pequeño golpeteo en la ventana. Se remueve un tanto molesto bajo las sábanas, negándose a abandonar el sueño. Se voltea y se dispone a seguir durmiendo, pero el _tac tac tac_ de la ventana no cesa y Dean no puede seguir ignorándolo por más que lo intenta, así que finalmente abre los ojos, fijándolos lo que más puede en la ventana. Las figuras se le confunden y debe refregarse los ojos un par de veces para mejorar su visión y espabilarse. Una luz pequeña y brillante de color azul se encuentra suspendida fuera de su ventana. Dean aún no enfoca bien pero él la reconoce, _la conoce_.

"¡Castiel!" aleja rápidamente todas las capas de ropa de cama que lo cubren y de un salto se baja de la cama. Ignora el escalofrío que le produce el tacto del suelo helado contra las plantas de sus pies desnudas.

Se dirige raudamente hacia la ventana y con las manos un poco torpes quita el seguro y la abre de par en par, dejando que el pequeño halo de luz se cole dentro. Dean la mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ha visto aquella luz desde siempre, y sin embargo, el espectáculo de luces sigue dejándolo sin aliento. Es algo así como el humo de los cigarrillos que fuma John a escondidas, aunque completamente vestido de azul y celeste y otras tonalidades que Dean aún no conoce, con un pequeño punto de luz azul brillante condensada en el centro. Dean piensa que es algo así como su alma.

La sustancia se aproxima a la cama y Dean la sigue despacio con una sonrisa. Se las arregla para terminar nuevamente sobre las frazadas y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, expectante, de frente a la presencia que ondea tranquila frente a él.

"No sabía si ibas a venir," dice Dean, contento y en voz baja, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto. "Mamá dijo que no ibas a venir. Que ibas a dejar de venir."

Dean ve a la pequeña luz estremecerse y el humo arremolinándose en torno al punto luminoso. Parece un pequeño globo vaporoso, no más grande que una pelota de tenis. Una pelota de tenis brillante y azul.

Dean, después de todos los años, sabe que esa es la forma en la que Castiel le dice que está equivocado, que no está de acuerdo.

"Si, lo sé," continúa hablando el pequeño. "Tú eres mi ángel. Mamá no lo entiende."

Dean no abandona su sonrisa ni un solo segundo, solo cambia de posición, echándose de espaldas sobre la cama. El halo de luz flota hasta quedar sobre su estómago, dejando un rastro cálido allí donde va. Dean levanta una mano y, como es costumbre, comienza a pasar sus dedos por la luz nebulosa, sintiendo la extraña calidez del humo entre sus dedos. Lo dispersa y ríe bajito al ver cómo vuelve a arremolinarse en sus manos.

A Dean le gusta pasar el tiempo con Castiel. Castiel es cálido y tranquilo y el mejor amigo de Dean.

"Hoy fue el cumpleaños de Sammy," rompe Dean el silencio nuevamente, interrumpiendo su discurso con un largo bostezo. "No fue la gran cosa porque recién cumplió los dos, pero hubo pastel y papá nos llevó al parque," comenta sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por el vapor luminoso. "Sammy ya dice algunas palabras. Ya sabe decir mi nombre, y eso es importante."

La luz se amaina un poco y emite un poco más de calor, adormilando a Dean, quien no deja de acariciar a Castiel en ningún momento, aunque sus movimientos ahora son lentos y erráticos. Otro bostezo.

"Ojalá pudieras hablar conmigo," dice Dean arrastrando las palabras. "Ya sabes, que pudieras contarme algo tú también, sería grandioso."

La mano de Dean cae a un costado y sus ojos se cierran sin que pueda evitarlo, después de todo, su cuerpo de seis años no está preparado para trasnochar. Cuando está completamente dormido, la pequeña luz levita sobre su cuerpo y da varias vueltas sobre la habitación, impregnando el ambiente de una sensación cálida. Se posa sobre el cuerpo de Dean por última vez y las frazadas y sábanas lo envuelven. Finalmente, emprende su camino hasta la ventana, la cual se cierra silenciosamente tras ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Dean no se sorprende de la ausencia de Castiel, ni de que estuviera arropado bajo las sábanas nuevamente. Simplemente se despereza y se baja de un salto de la cama, acercándose a su armario con pasos lánguidos, su cuerpo aún presa del sueño. Saca su uniforme escolar y se viste lentamente, estremeciéndose cuando las prendas frías tocan su piel. Cuando está listo, se dirige al baño y cepilla sus dientes. Hace gárgaras con en el enjuague bucal. Sabe que su madre odia que haga eso, pero a él le agrada el sonido extraño de su garganta. No se peina y baja las escaleras sin tomar el pasamanos. Dean es bastante temerario para su edad. Se hace camino hasta la cocina, donde su padre ya está desayunando mientras lee el periódico.

"Buenos días, Dean," saluda el mayor, tomando la taza de café que reposa sobre la mesa.

"Buenos días, papá," responde Dean con una sonrisa. Se acerca hasta la encimera y toma el cereal.

Se acerca a la mesa y vacía un poco sobre un tazón que su padre negaría para siempre haber puesto ahí para Dean. John Winchester suspira risueño mientras ve a su hijo maniobrar con los cereales y la leche. Intenta no reír de forma demasiado evidente cuando se fija en la mueca de concentración en el rostro de su hijo.

Dean siempre ha sido muy independiente – al menos todo lo independiente que puede ser un niño de seis años. Y además es muy consciente de ello. Él asume todo como un pequeño reto personal. Dean insiste en servirse él mismo el desayuno, y vestirse solo por las mañanas, incluso no quiere que nadie le despierte para ir a la escuela. "Quiero un despertador," le había dicho una noche a su madre cuando ésta lo estaba arropando para dormir. Dean se _sentía_ independiente, y lo era. El nacimiento de Sam Winchester solo había reafirmado sus ganas de valerse por sí mismo – y por su hermano. Y John y Mary no discutían al respecto.

Dean come su desayuno en silencio, y John solo se limita a observar a su hijo con una sonrisa mientras éste ataca su cereal.

Cuando ambos terminan, Dean ayuda a su padre a retirar las cosas de la mesa y llevarlas al fregadero. Mientras John lava la vajilla, Dean sube a buscar su mochila. Mete su cuaderno y su estuche con lápices de colores, entonces baja rápidamente y nota que John también está listo.

A Dean le encanta el auto de su padre. Le gusta el rugido del motor cuando lo pone en marcha y la forma suave en la que toma las curvas. Le gusta también que su padre comience las mañanas escuchando Led Zeppelin a todo volumen, y que coree en voz baja las canciones cuando piensa que el ruido del tráfico es demasiado alto como para que Dean pueda escucharlo.

A Dean le gustan las mañanas en las que su padre lo lleva a la escuela.

John aparca justo frente a la entrada principal y le hace un gesto de despedida a Dean con la mano. Dean baja del auto en silencio, y a medio camino entre la escuela y el auto, se gira para sonreírle a John.

La escuela no es particularmente divertida para Dean, pero tampoco mortalmente aburrida. Tiene varios amigos y las materias no se le hacen demasiado complicadas. De echo, la escuela para Dean es mayoritariamente tiempo libre.

Están en la clase de arte cuando Benny se le acerca por la espalda. Mirando sobre su hombro el dibujo que había hecho.

"Oye, Winchester, ¿qué se supone que es eso?" pregunta su amigo con gran interés, fijando la vista en el dibujo que Dean tiene.

A Dean no le molesta que Benny le pregunte. Benny es su amigo, y Dean se ha pasado toda la hora pintando cuidadosamente en distintos tonos de azul. Sabe que es un buen trabajo.

"Es mi ángel," es la respuesta de Dean, y Benny asiente. Dean le ha contado acerca de él hace un par de semanas.

La campana que indica el recreo resuena en la sala y Dean se levanta sin prisa, dejando su área de trabajo intacta. Acompaña a Benny hacia la salida. En el trayecto hacia el jardín se les unen Ash y Charlie. Ash vive en la casa contigua a la de Dean desde siempre, así que ambos son como hermanos, y Charlie, bueno, ella solo es divertida. Más ahora que lleva un balón de fútbol en sus manos.

"¡Miren lo que traje!" dice Charlie con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios, extendiendo la pelota para subrayar sus palabras. "Podemos jugar a algo."

"¡Genial!" dice Benny con una sonrisa, arrebatándole la pelota a Charlie y corriendo hacia el jardín con la niña pisándole los talones. Ash y Dean rien y siguen al par.

Llevan un par de minutos jugando a lo mismo, aunque ninguno de ellos sabe con seguridad qué juego es – o siquiera si es un juego. Han estado persiguiendo la pelota y quitándosela los unos a los otros; con el brazo, con el pie, a veces simplemente la toman y corren varios metros con ella en la mano hasta que otro se hace con ella. Están pasando un buen rato, aunque a Dean le cuesta un poco respirar por el constante ejercicio.

Ash tiene la pelota e intenta maniobrarla con los pies, como ha visto hacer a algunos adultos en el canal de deportes. Esquiva a Charlie que intenta llegar a él, y luego a Benny que aterriza de bruces en el suelo en su intento de arrebatarle la pelota. Finalmente Dean le alcanza, y con una fuerte patada le quita el balón y hace que éste vuele varios metros lejos de ellos.

"Ya- ya la traigo," dice Dean con la respiración agitada por haber estado corriendo tanto tiempo. Y antes de que los otros comenten algo, Dean ya está en camino.

Ha recorrido ya un par de metros cuando otro niño aparece en su campo visual. Es un chico bajito, de cabello negro y alborotado y Dean está seguro de que no le ha visto en la escuela. Se pregunta vagamente quién es y por qué está ahí.

El niño está de pie al lado de la pelota, y con aire distraído se agacha para recogerla. Cuando Dean llega a su lado, se la ofrece con gesto serio. Dean la recibe y murmura un "gracias" por lo bajo, fijándose por primera vez en su rostro, ahora si muy seguro de que no es de la escuela, sin embargo…

El chico tiene los ojos azules, _realmente azules_, y a Dean se le antojan extraños, como si una tormenta clara se desarrollara en ellos. Como una nebulosa azul brillante. Dean siente por primera vez todo el calor que emana de él y da un respingo.

"¿Castiel?" pregunta inseguro, entrecerrando sus ojos. No es que desconfíe, pero… sí, en realidad Dean desconfía.

"Hola, Dean," responde el niño sin variar su expresión. Dean siente la boca seca y de repente las palabras abandonan su mente.

"Castiel, ¿de verdad eres tú? ¿Castiel? ¿_Ese_ Castiel?" pregunta Dean en tono suspicaz, entrecerrando más los ojos hasta que no son más que dos ranuras. "¿Pero cómo-"

"Querías hablar conmigo," responde Castiel, y Dean siente que está incómodo.

El chico, _Castiel_, se obliga a pensar Dean, mantiene una postura firme, como la que tiene John en aquellas viejas fotografías de cuando aún estaba haciendo el servicio militar. Pero aún así Dean nota que tiembla, inseguro. Igual que…

Entonces Dean se relaja un poco, en realidad demasiado. Y le sonríe. Y siente como sus amigos lo llaman a lo lejos, sacándolo un poco del momento: "¡Vamos, Winchester, se nos acaba el recreo!"

Vuelve su atención al chico.

"¿Quieres jugar?" los ojos de Castiel se abren bastante, y por un breve momento mira a ambos lados, como cerciorándose de que se están dirigiendo a él. Frunce ligeramente el ceño e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Pero yo no- no sé como se juega," responde Castiel con aprensión.

"Es fácil, solo debes tomar la pelota," explica Dean sin perder la sonrisa. "Vamos, ven a jugar conmigo."

Entonces Castiel asiente, pero no se mueve. Y Dean tiene que tomar su mano para guiarlo hacia donde sus amigos están esperándolo.

Dean hace una breve presentación, donde Benny frunce el ceño cuando escucha el nombre de Castiel, pero no dice nada. Entonces dan por reanudado el juego.

Para cuando el timbre para volver a clases suena, Castiel tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y la ropa desacomodada por el ejercicio. No sonríe, pero Dean ve un brillo similar al de siempre en sus ojos azules.

"Debo irme," murmura Dean con culpa. "Lo siento."

"No lo sientas, Dean," responde Castiel. "Puedo venir otro día, si tú quieres."

Los ojos de Dean se abren por la sorpresa y una amplia sonrisa aparece luego en sus labios. "¡Genial!" casi grita con entusiasmo.

Le hace un gesto de despedida con la mano a Castiel y entra corriendo de vuelta a la escuela. Que Castiel lo visitara cada noche era grandioso, pero la perspectiva de poder _realmente_ hablar y jugar con él, era simplemente alucinante.

Las clases comienzan de nuevo, y Dean por primera vez piensa que la escuela es divertida. Y en la próxima clase de arte, se dibuja a sí mismo jugando al fútbol con Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! En realidad no ha pasado mucho, en parte porque realmente me gusta mucho esta historia (por muy presuntuoso que pueda sonar) y a penas puedo contener mis ganas de subirla toda de una, pero lo hago. Espero que les guste esta continuación, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario y a los que no lo hicieron pero de todas maneras me están leyendo.

* * *

Capítulo 2

* * *

· 8 años_ ·_

"¡Mamá, ya llegamos!" grita alegremente Dean, atravesando con dificultad la puerta principal con varias bolsas de comestibles a cuestas.

"¡Llegamosh!" dice Sam entrando tras Dean, imitándolo. Dejan la puerta semi abierta para John, que aún está ocupado en la maleta del Impala descargando algunas bolsas. Mary se asoma por la puerta de la cocina y sale al recibidor, limpiándose las manos en el delantal.

Besa la mejilla de Dean y la frente de Sam al pasar por su lado, y sale por la puerta de la entrada, dirigiéndose al auto de John. Dean ve a su espalda a su madre ofreciéndole su ayuda a John para cargar con las compras y como éste niega con una sonrisa y besa a su madre en los labios como única respuesta. Dean hace una mueca de desagrado, frunciendo profundamente el ceño. Piensa que es asqueroso.

Luego de sacar los productos de sus bolsas y guardar la mayoría de las cosas en la despensa, Mary comienza a preparar el almuerzo mientras tararea la canción que suena a lo lejos en la radio. John se dirige hacia afuera para meter el auto en el garaje, dispuesto trabajar en él un rato antes de la comida. Dean se sienta en la mesa de la cocina con Sam a su lado. Sube los codos y apoya su barbilla en sus manos, su hermano lo imita rápidamente.

"Deja de copiarme," dice Dean, mirando fijamente a su hermano, aunque sin estar realmente molesto.

"Copiadme," repite Sam con una sonrisa. A pesar de sus intentos, Dean deja escapar una risa y voltea la vista hacia su madre, moviendo los pies nerviosamente bajo la mesa. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se siente nervioso por lo que va a preguntar.

"¿Está bien si Castiel viene a comer hoy?" pregunta dubitativo Dean, con los ojos muy abiertos. Mary deja de moverse alrededor de la cocina, pausando de súbito sus movimientos. Se voltea para mirar a su hijo con una sonrisa leve, que parece un poco forzada.

Un corto e incómodo silencio cae sobre ellos, y antes de que pueda alargarse, ella apresura la respuesta: "Claro, hijo, no hay problema."

Mary se siente hipócrita. Y enferma.

_¿De verdad no hay problema?_ Se pregunta ella vagamente mientras vuelve a su tarea.

Quizás ella no lo llamaría como un problema propiamente tal, sino más bien como una situación extraña - por decir lo menos. Dean siempre había tenido la certeza de que un ángel lo estaba cuidando, a él, _solo a él_, como una especie de protector o guardián. Y aquello siempre la había hecho sonreír. No podía negar que estaba feliz con la infantil inocencia que Dean mantenía intacta a pesar de los años, aquella que ella misma había promovido noche tras noche mientras lo arropaba, después de todo, ella siempre pensó que Dean eventualmente tendría que crecer, y que descubriría por sí mismo que la religión no era _así _de literal, y que con el pasar de los años aquella solo se transformaría en una más de las adorables anécdotas familiares que todos disfrutaban en el día de Acción de Gracias, o Navidad.

Pero Dean ya tenía ocho años, y seguía creyendo tan fervientemente como cuando tenía dos, o cuatro, o seis años. Y Mary realmente podía vivir con eso, le habría dado felizmente hasta los once o doce. El problema _real_ y tangible había llegado hace dos años. La verdadera situación complicada.

Mary había pasado a recoger a su hijo como cada tarde a la escuela, y Dean – como cada tarde también – había corrido a su lado, saludando primero a Sam y luego a su madre. Y ella le había preguntado _qué tal la escuela_, él se había metido de lleno en un monólogo apasionante.

"… Y entonces Charlie la lanzó lejos, pero Castiel la atrapó enseguida, es _demasiado_ rápido," decía emocionado el menor.

"¿Castiel? ¿Cómo el ángel?" había preguntado Mary un tanto sorprendida. Castiel no era un nombre común después de todo.

Dean había rodado los ojos, como si Mary hubiera dicho una obviedad. Mary se había mordido la lengua para no reprenderlo por el gesto y esperó pacientemente a que hablara.

"Él _es_ mi ángel, mamá," había dicho Dean al fin, dejando a Mary pasmada.

Ella había intentado conversar con Dean en varias ocasiones, pero Dean no la escuchaba. Al final las conversaciones se volvían monólogos de su parte, y enojos y ceños fruncidos de parte de su hijo. Entonces ella había decidido dejar el tema en paz por el bien de la estabilidad del hogar, y Dean tampoco lo había sacado nuevamente.

Se volvió común para Dean pasar el tiempo con Castiel – en casa, en la escuela, en el parque, con Sam -, y para Mary se volvió cotidiano hacer la vista gorda a lo extraño de la situación, y a lo curioso del mismo niño. Castiel no hablaba de sus padres, ni de la escuela, ni de su casa, rara vez decía algo acerca de sus hermanos, a veces respondía como si tuviera mucha más edad de la que realmente tenía, y lo más importante: nunca decía nada a Dean cuando éste se refería a él como _su ángel_.

Mary suspira hondo, volviendo a enfocarse más en la comida y menos en sus paranoias – como ella misma las llama. Tiene la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, la idea se erradicará a sí misma de la mente de Dean.

Termina de preparar la comida y manda a sus dos hijos a lavarse las manos. Ambos asienten y murmuran "sí, mamá" antes de perderse escaleras arriba. A los chicos les gusta más el baño del segundo piso.

Dean dobla las mangas de Sam para evitar que se mojen con el chorro de agua y le ayuda con el jabón. Sam se distrae un rato juntando el jabón en sus manos, haciendo un círculo con sus dedos y soplando a través de ellos para hacer burbujas. Dean aprovecha entonces para lavar sus propias manos. Cuando termina enjuaga las manos de Sam y cierra la llave. Toma la toalla y seca sus manos y las de su hermano. Tiene que agacharse un poco porque Sam es demasiado bajo aún. Cuando vuelve a incorporarse, da un respingo por la sorpresa.

"¡Castiel!" dice Dean, rápidamente, con el corazón acelerado por el susto repentino.

"Hola, Dean."

"¡Cash!" pronuncia el menor de los Winchester con una gran sonrisa, abrazando al recién llegado. Para ellos es normal y racional que Castiel aparezca sin aviso. Castiel corresponde el abrazo a medias. Dean siente una molestia en la boca del estómago y cree que es por el hambre.

Se aclara la garganta para hacerse notar. Después de todo, Castiel viene a verlo a él, no a Sam. Se sorprende de repente por la rudeza de sus pensamientos. Castiel suelta a Sam, quien sale rápidamente del baño y corre rumbo a las escaleras.

"¡Mamá, Cash llegó!" escuchan ambos la voz de Sam y sus pequeños pies dando tumbos por la escalera. Dean sonríe, con la extraña e incómoda sensación de antes olvidada, y el semblante siempre serio de Castiel se suaviza en una sonrisa leve.

"Espero que te guste el puré de papas," dice Dean con una sonrisa tentativa.

"Sabes que yo no como, Dean," responde Castiel, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Mamá preparó comida para ti," aclara Dean, con cierto énfasis en el _'para ti'_. "Como dije, espero que te guste el puré de papas."

Castiel se encoge de hombros sin alterar su expresión, y sigue a Dean escaleras abajo.

La comida es tranquila y amena, aunque silenciosa. Cada cierto rato, Mary suelta alguna pregunta para saciar su curiosidad por Castiel:_ ¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿Te gusta la comida? ¿Cómo vas en la escuela? ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?_ A lo que Castiel responde casi siempre con evasivas u otras preguntas. Eso le provoca una sensación extraña, la forma madura y cordial que tiene el chico de responderle. A veces Mary olvida completamente que tiene la misma edad que su hijo.

Cuando todos han terminado, Dean y Castiel ayudan a retirar la mesa, y viendo a su hermano y a Castiel, Sam los imita. De alguna manera Dean sabe que Sam ayuda solo porque su ángel lo está haciendo y él quiere ser parte. De nuevo la incómoda sensación en su estómago, y Dean ya no sabe bien de dónde proviene. Le está siendo difícil ignorarla, y se para abruptamente para sacudir su cabeza, lo que provoca que Sam, medio distraído y con un plato con restos de la salsa agridulce de Mary, choque contra él y deje caer las sobras de comida sobre su ropa. Mary no hace ningún comentario, y con eficiencia maternal recoge a Sam en sus brazos para cambiarle la camisa a cuadros, ahora con manchas irregulares salpicadas por todas partes. Sin embargo antes de que pueda hacerlo, Sam comienza a llorar con fuerza.

"¡No, no, no! ¡No, mamá! ¡Cash! ¡Quiedo Cash!" Mary lo mira con los ojos abiertos, al igual que John. Dean entrecierra los ojos hacia su hermano y Castiel se mantiene inmutable.

Mary frunce el ceño después de salir de su sorpresa. No sabe en qué momento Sam se encariñó tanto con Castiel. "Pero, Sammy-"

"Está bien, señora Winchester, no es ningún problema. Me he acostumbrado con mis hermanos menores," interrumpe Castiel, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. Entonces Sam se revuelve para bajarse de los brazos de su madre y toma la mano de Castiel para guiarlo escaleras arriba.

"Está bien, Castiel, si no es problema…" Castiel solo niega con la cabeza mientras se encamina con el pequeño Sam hacia la escalera.

Mary suelta un suspiro resignado, al igual que John, y ambos continúan en lo que se han quedado. Ella con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. Todos se mueven excepto Dean, quien aprieta fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula. La sensación de antes ahora ardiendo en todo su cuerpo.

Una hora después, Sam se encuentra durmiendo la siesta, Mary en la sala de estar leyendo un libro y John en el garaje revisando su auto. Y Dean y Castiel en la habitación del primero.

Dean está sentado rígidamente sobre la cama sin mirar a Castiel, y éste se encuentra de pie en una esquina de la habitación, sin apartar los ojos de su protegido.

El silencio es incómodo. Lo ha sido por varios minutos, desde que ambos entraron por la puerta de la habitación.

"Dean." Castiel llama su atención con voz suave. "¿Me dirás por qué estás molesto?"

"No estoy molesto," espeta Dean frunciendo los labios. Castiel ladea su cabeza con confusión.

"Es obvio que estás molesto, Dean," dice Castiel. "Puedo _sentirlo._"

Dean guarda silencio, y Castiel espera un rato a que diga algo, sin embargo los minutos pasan y el ambiente parece no alivianarse. El silencio se cierne abrumador sobre ellos. Castiel suspira y camina hacia la ventana, observando a través de ella la belleza de la majestuosa última obra de su padre. Se queda un rato de esa manera hasta que finalmente la voz de Dean rompe el silencio.

"Puedes irte con él si lo prefieres," dice Dean con la voz baja y tensa, como si no quisiera expresar realmente lo que está pensando – lo que muy probablemente así es.

Castiel se voltea y le mira con el ceño fruncido, sin entender realmente el comentario de Dean, _¿se refiere a su padre?_ Espera a que éste agregue algo más, sin embargo todo lo que le sigue a la frase es silencio. Castiel decide romperlo:

"No lo entiendo, Dean," dice sinceramente mientras se aproxima a la cama.

"Me refiero a Sammy," aclara Dean. "Se nota que se llevan muy bien, y Sammy necesita que lo protejan más, yo soy grande. Además tú eres '_Cas_'," cita el apodo cariñoso que le ha puesto su hermano. La desagradable sensación escociéndole en el pecho y los ojos. "Sé que él estará feliz de que seas su ángel."

Entonces Castiel abre los ojos, y después de los _dos largos años_ que Dean lo conoce como humano, Castiel suelta una risa leve que hace que Dean lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos. Intenta sentirse ofendido, pero la risa de Castiel es contagiosa y pronto se siente a sí mismo sonriendo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunta Dean, fallando miserablemente en ocultar su propia sonrisa.

"Nada, es solo que…" Castiel parece buscar las palabras adecuadas. "Dean, yo soy tu ángel, de nadie más, y aunque pudiera irme, no querría hacerlo. Sam me agrada, es cierto, pero es tu hermano, no deberías estar celoso de él. Yo no- no voy a ir a ninguna parte, Dean."

Y Cas reafirma sus palabras poniendo una mano en su hombro. Dean se relaja casi al instante con la cálida y familiar sensación del tacto de Castiel que le llega a aún través de su ropa, algo invariable en cualquier forma que el ángel decidiera adoptar.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" pregunta Dean, aunque ya no duda realmente.

"Por supuesto," responde Castiel.

Y Dean se siente complacido y tranquilo. Entonces hace algo completamente inesperado. Se levanta de la cama y se pone de pie frente a Castiel, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, justo como cuando está demasiado concentrado en algo. Castiel ladea un poco la cabeza, curioso. Y entonces Dean se acerca a él muy rápido, chocando torpemente sus labios contra los otros, en un topón más bien doloroso. Se separa tan rápido como llega y, con el rostro muy sonrojado, vuelve a dirigir sus ojos sobre los de Castiel, quien tiene los suyos realmente abiertos.

"No digas nada," corta Dean antes de que Castiel pueda reaccionar. "He visto a mamá y papá. Ellos lo hacen cuando arreglan las cosas después de una discusión, o malentendido, o lo que sea… y entonces todo está bien."

"Dean, yo-"

"Sé que es asqueroso…" Dean titubea un poco antes de seguir – realmente no había sido tan asqueroso como él pensaba. "Pero significa que todo está bien."

Castiel mira profundo en los ojos de Dean, y ve a través de ellos su alma brillante y limpia, y siente culpa. Dean es un niño. Un niño de ocho años que no conoce a cabalidad el significado de ciertas cosas. Pero no hay excusas para Castiel. Él tiene _años_, millones de años de existencia, y sabe que de alguna manera eso no está bien, y así debe hacérselo saber a Dean.

Abre la boca para explicarle a su protegido que ese tipo de contacto no es correcto entre ambos - pero siente más que ve en los ojos de Dean el miedo al rechazo.

Entonces se calla por esa vez, y se acerca a Dean para besar su mejilla. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos susurra después de tragar pesadamente.

"Si. Todo está bien."

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno, sobre el mismo fanfiction, espero hayan notado que los personajes van creciendo por lo tanto las relaciones entre ellos irán evolucionando acorde a las edades que tengan. Cada capítulo es una edad diferente, pongan harto ojo en eso porque no quiero que se me acuse de pedofilia ni nada.

Y ahora al margen de la historia. Ahora mientras subía este capítulo he recibido la respuesta de la maravillosa **Kicon** con respecto a traducir su fanfiction "Under your Spell", y para alivio de todos sus seguidores (y mi alivio también), ¡dijo que si! Así que estaré subiendo el primer capítulo si no en un rato más, mañana en la mañana. Espero que sean tan buenas noticias para ustedes como para mí.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Iba a subir hoy más temprano pero algo sucedió con la página (no sé si era un problema a nivel general o solo me odia a mí) y jamás cargó, y no pude actualizar. La cosa es que como soy bien insistente, estuve apretando actualizar hasta que me funcionó y _voilá_. Espero que les guste este capítulo, es ínfimamente más cortito que el resto pero es muy importante ya que Mary comienza a darse cuenta de la naturaleza angelical de Castiel.

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡tengan todos una gran semana!

* * *

Capítulo 3

* * *

· 9 años ·

La primera vez que Mary sospecha que Castiel oculta algo es en Noviembre de 1988.

Está enseñándole a leer a Sam en la salita, porque éste mismo se lo ha pedido. Es un chico inteligente y curioso, y Mary está feliz de poder fomentar aquello. Justo cuando están repasando las palabras complicadas, aquellas que tienen combinaciones casi imposibles de letras, el teléfono suena, y ambos dan un salto por la sorpresa. Mary en realidad no tiene intención de contestar, John jamás llama a la casa entre las 4:00 y las 6:00 pm, y Dean está en la escuela. Y sin embargo, casi por inercia se levanta.

"¿Diga?" dice al aparato sin despegar los ojos de Sammy, quien le sonríe mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes. Ella le sonríe de vuelta.

Pero la sonrisa se le congela en el rostro una vez que la voz al otro lado del teléfono comienza a hablar. Alcanza a captar pequeños retazos de las oraciones, palabras e ideas sueltas que hacen que se le ponga la piel de gallina; _'escuela… accidente… Dean… hospital… urgencias'_. Casi deja caer el teléfono, pero en lugar de eso, lo aprieta firmemente contra su oreja haciendo que sus nudillos se pongan blancos. Sam la mira expectante, un poco confuso por el extraño cambio de humor de su madre. Ella se siente mareada, y se apoya en la mesita para evitar caer.

Cuelga el teléfono sin estar muy segura de lo que tiene que hacer a continuación. Casi por inercia, llama la atención de Sam y le avisa que debe hacer algo importante. "Te quedarás en la casa de Ellen," le dice, e intenta dedicarle una sonrisa. En ningún minuto menciona a Dean. _Sam no debe saber que algo anda mal con Dean_. Solo toma de la mano a Sam, guiándolo hacia la salida mientras con la mano libre agarra su bolso y las llaves. Sale de la casa con paso rápido, sin asegurar la puerta, y se apresura a la casa de su vecina. Cuando Ellen abre la puerta, sabe que algo anda mal.

"Mary, ¿qué sucede?" pregunta ella con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo una emergencia, Ellen, necesito que cuides a Sammy por un rato," dice la mujer rubia, moviéndose nerviosamente en el lugar, tratando por todos los medios de no mostrarse alterada por el bien de su hijo menor, que la mira con ojos grandes, sin entender qué pasa realmente.

Ellen asiente sin hacer preguntas y le extiende la mano a Sam. Ella y Mary son vecinas desde hace casi diez años, y durante todo ese tiempo ha llegado a conocerla. Sabe que se muerde el labio cuando está nerviosa, y que no puede estar quieta si está preocupada, y que tiende a revolverse el cabello cuando las cosas van mal. Y sabe que no debe preguntar en circunstancias como éstas.

"Hola, Ellen," dice Sam en tono tenso. A pesar de su corta edad, es bastante inteligente y un observador nato. Sabe que las cosas no van bien.

"Hola, Sammy," saluda Ellen con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Ellen, te debo una," y dicho eso, la mujer rubia sale corriendo hacia el garaje de su casa para sacar el auto, ese que casi nunca utiliza porque a ella le van más las bicicletas.

Sam ve a su madre alejarse, y se dice vagamente que no debe preocuparse. Dean llegará a casa pronto, y entonces mamá estará más tranquila. Entra a la casa junto a Ellen, y sonríe al ver a Jo viendo televisión en el suelo de la sala de estar. La tensión desaparece y Sam se sienta junto a ella.

* * *

Se siente con el alma en un hilo. Ha llegado hace unos pocos minutos y ya está desesperada. Le ha preguntado por su hijo a la enfermera de turno en la recepción, pero ella no tenía información. Al parecer Dean ha ingresado hace poco y aún no han tenido ocasión de registrarle en el sistema.

"Iré a consultar con el Doctor." Ha dicho solícita. Eso había sido hace _horas_, o al menos eso parecía para ella.

Está sentada en una silla de la sala de espera cuando _por fin_ una doctora se le acerca. Tiene el rostro amable pero firme y un andar suelto, acostumbrada a los pasillos llenos de enfermedad y muerte - sobretodo en esa área del hospital. _Urgencias_. Mary se levanta inmediatamente de un salto, sintiendo que le tiemblan las piernas. Se siente débil, y enferma, y preocupada. Y solo quiere recibir buenas noticias.

"Supongo que usted es Mary Winchester," dice la doctora en tono suave y confidente. Mary asiente sin hablar, no confiando en la estabilidad de su voz. "Mi nombre es Jody Mills, soy la médico tratante de su hijo, por favor tomemos asiento."

Entonces Jody le explica el accidente. Mary entiende a medias, la doctora dice que Dean se ha caído de lo alto de una de las gradas de la escuela, y que a pesar de no tener la altura suficiente para dejar secuela en la mayoría de los casos, Dean no ha tenido mucha suerte. Él ha caído de costado, haciendo que la cadera se dislocara y fracturara en varios tramos. Dean ha tenido que entrar en pabellón para que los doctores pudieran reacomodarla. Y a pesar de que el trabajo ha surtido efecto, y que los médicos ya no pueden hacer más, la fractura ha sido múltiple y bastante grave.

Dean debe estar alrededor de un año en kinesiología, y aún así, hay muy pocas posibilidades de que vuelva a caminar por sí mismo. Y si Mary estaba preocupada antes, ahora estaba deshecha.

Con un par de indicaciones más, le dan la autorización para entrar a ver a su hijo, con el compromiso de rellenar todo el papeleo del seguro escolar más tarde. Antes de entrar ha llamado a John y le ha explicado – entre hipos y sollozos – más o menos lo que ha ocurrido. Él está ahí en menos de veinte minutos. Ambos tienen las manos entrelazadas cuando entran a la habitación de Dean. John intenta ser fuerte por ambos.

La doctora les ha dicho que Dean está sedado y que no despertará hasta dentro de varias horas más, sin embargo sus padres deciden quedarse con él hasta que el horario de visita les está pisando los talones, y una enfermera los obliga a salir amablemente del cuarto. En la sala de espera, John le insiste a Mary para que recojan a Sam de donde Ellen y vayan a casa. Ya no pueden hacer nada más por ahora: "Cuando lleguemos a ese río, cruzaremos ese puente," le ha dicho, refiriéndose al problema que los está empezando a ahogar de a poco.

Pero Mary se ha negado, y John ha vuelto solo a casa a cuidar a su hijo menor.

Mary compra un café de la máquina que se encuentra en una esquina. Le falta azúcar y es insípido, pero la cafeína le hace bien y el calor le relaja. Se pasea un par de veces alrededor como buscando algo que hacer, hasta que finalmente cansada de los paseos, se sienta en una de las sillas azules frente al ventanal e intenta acomodarse como puede. Los sonidos a su alrededor se apagan a medida que anochece.

Despierta un par de horas después con el vaso térmico del café en su mano, a punto de derramar el concho del líquido restante, y el cuello doblado en una posición extraña. Le crujen un par de huesos cuando se endereza, y se siente vieja, y preocupada. Observa el reloj de la pared: las 2:00 am. Se despereza como puede, notando los ojos secos y adoloridos, igual que todo el cuerpo. Y cuando está un poco más despierta, recién nota que no está sola. Un niño de nueve años está sentado junto a ella, mirando hacia el frente.

"¿Castiel?" dice Mary con la voz ronca. ¿Qué-?

"No se preocupe, señora Winchester," interrumpe Castiel en voz baja. "Dean estará bien."

Entonces Mary frunce el ceño mientras busca algo que decir y mira a Castiel fijamente. ¿Qué hace el amigo de _nueve años_ de Dean en el hospital a las dos de la mañana? Por un momento Mary cree que se ha equivocado al ver la hora, y se voltea a ver nuevamente el reloj, y luego al cielo nocturno de afuera, y entonces decide que no ha cometido ningún error. Y se voltea hacia Castiel para interrogarlo, para decirle _lo que sea_. Pero el chiquillo ya no está, y en su lugar solo queda un sonido parecido al del viento.

* * *

Dean se siente atontado, y desorientado, y los ojos le pesan. La nariz le pica por el olor desagradable del ambiente y las duras sábanas le raspan la piel. Intenta moverse un poco, pero un fuerte dolor en su cadera lo mantiene en su lugar, quieto y siseando de dolor. _¿Qué ha pasado?_

Intenta enfocar la vista y buscar respuestas en su entorno, pero todo está oscuro, y borroso, y la cabeza le da infinitas vueltas y le marea por momentos. Dean comienza a desesperarse.

Siente más que oye la presencia a su lado e intenta enfocar la vista sin que el dolor de cabeza, que empieza a aparecer rápidamente, lo noquee. No reconoce la forma pero reconoce el color, y reconoce más aún la calidez que emana. Azul profundo y calor.

"¿Casss?" dice Dean medio arrastrando su nombre.

"Hola, Dean," Castiel lo saluda como siempre, dándole un breve asentimiento de cabeza – como si Dean pudiera verlo. "Debes ser más cuidadoso."

Y antes de que Dean pueda preguntarle a qué se refiere, o dónde esté, o qué sucede, o por qué todo da vueltas, Castiel pasa una de sus manos por su cuerpo - aunque sin tocarlo, deteniéndose dos veces; en su cintura y su cadera. Dean siente un dolor agudo que le obliga a morderse el labio para no gritar, y luego un entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, y la sensación tibia característica del tacto de Castiel sobre su cadera.

"Has preocupado a tu madre," añade Castiel. "Debes disculparte mañana."

Y Dean se siente muy adormilado de repente, y tranquilo, y en paz. Solo atina a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Y antes de quedarse dormido, siente una presión suave en los labios, y dentro del sueño sonríe, porque sabe lo que significa: _"Todo está bien."_ Susurra Castiel antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Si mis cálculos no me fallan debería estar actualizando por ahí por el sábado más o menos (creo...)


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T:** Hola, hola. Subiendo tarde, como siempre. La verdad es que en esta ocasión no voy a poner ninguna explicación por mi atraso, porque no tengo. En realidad con todo esto de las traducciones de repente se me olvida revisar los capítulos de mis propias historias para actualizarlas. No tengo perdón. De cualquier manera, espero que les guste.

(Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a Hirofumi, cuyo mensaje me hizo salir de las profundidades de mi vagancia y volver a trabajar como corresponde. Gracias, linda, la actualización te la debo completamente a ti.)

* * *

Capítulo 4

* * *

·12 años·

Dean entró en la casa como una exhalación, azotando fuertemente la puerta de la entrada luego de traspasar el umbral. Murmuró un rápido 'ya llegué', y no se quedó a escuchar el regaño que su madre le daría por golpear las puertas de esa manera. _Tenía prisa._

Sabía que su padre no se encontraba en casa porque el imponente Impala no estaba estacionado en la entrada, ni en el garaje, y sabía que Sammy tampoco se encontraba porque él mismo lo había llevado a su práctica de fútbol luego de la escuela. Pero de alguna manera sabía que Cas sí estaba en casa, siempre lo estaba. Entró a su habitación abriendo y cerrando la puerta con prisas, casi corriendo hacia su cama donde se tiró de espaldas, haciendo rechinar levemente los muelles. El chico moreno, que estaba sentado en el borde desde antes que él entrara, le miró con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

"Hola, Dean," saludó en voz baja, mirando con atención al recién llegado.

Dean no respondió nada por varios segundos, manteniendo su vista pegada al techo, con los ojos muy abiertos, los brazos esparramados a sus anchas por el colchón y la respiración agitada. Castiel seguía observándolo sin decir nada.

"Lo hice," susurró de pronto Dean, casi para sí mismo. _"Lo hice."_

"Dean, no-"

"He besado a Ana Milton," declaró entonces, interrumpiendo la voz de su amigo. "Hoy, en la escuela."

Cas se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato, de cierta manera asimilando lo que Dean le estaba diciendo. Él sabía que Dean estaba en una edad en la que el contacto físico con las chicas comenzaría a ser importante, incluso crucial, pero algo en su sistema le impedía procesarlo del todo. Dean continuó hablando sin variar su posición ni su tono.

"Benny me retó a hacerlo, dijo que yo le gustaba a ella."

"Eso está bien," respondió Cas, más por no saber qué otra cosa agregar.

"No es cierto." Dean pareció ofendido por un momento, y giró su cabeza para fijar su vista en Castiel. Cas frunció el ceño, más perdido que antes. "Por supuesto que _no está bien."_

Entonces Cas se encogió los hombros, él no entendía la creciente necesidad que los humanos tenían por el contacto físico, jamás lo había hecho. Había estado observando y viajando por la tierra durante milenios, y jamás había comprendido algo tan básico como la atracción física, así que pensó que sería mejor guardar silencio, en lugar de presionar a Dean en un tema que parecía tan confuso y delicado para él. Dean se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, soltando un suspiro.

"Fue extraño," dijo Dean después de un momento, incapaz de guardarse todo para sí mismo. "Fue húmedo… y extraño. No sé si se sintió bien, realmente."

Castiel continuó en silencio, esperando que su protegido agregara algo más, pero nada vino. Siguió sentado en la misma posición, ahora mirando por la ventana frente a él. Escuchó el suave crujir de la ropa de Dean contra el cubre cama y sintió que ésta se hundía a su lado, y entonces Dean estuvo sentado justo ahí, mirándole con el rostro serio.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" preguntó Dean con el ceño fruncido hacia el ángel, cansado de esperar pasivamente una reacción de su parte. Castiel se sobresaltó un poco ante la pregunta.

"No entiendo a qué te refieres," respondió Castiel con sinceridad.

"No lo sé, solo- algo, _lo que sea,"_ respondió Dean. "Este es un asunto serio. Acabo de besar a Ana Milton. De _besarla_, de verdad, como en las películas… es algo grande."

"Pero dijiste que no sabías si se había sentido bien," respondió Castiel sin entender realmente lo 'grande' del evento.

"Si, lo sé," dijo Dean, "pero aún así- escucha, eres mi mejor amigo, necesito que me aconsejes, debería… ¿invitarla a salir?"

"Dean," dijo Cas con paciencia. "Mis habilidades sociales están oxidadas, no tengo mucha experiencia en todo esto."

"Pero tienes _años_ de experiencia en todo lo demás, deberías saberlo, digo- si, deberías," Cas pensó, y llegó a la conclusión de que si el tema era tan importante para su protegido, realmente podría intentarlo.

"Si."

Puso su mayor esfuerzo en recordar y recopilar toda la información valiosa acerca del tema en otras épocas en las que él había estado presente.

Según la experiencia de Cas, esta chica _Ana Milton_ podría ser fácilmente la futura esposa de Dean. Hombres mucho más jóvenes que él ya habían desposado a doncellas antes, no sería tan extraño que después de pedirle a su padre la bendición correspondiente, decidiera dar el siguiente paso en la vida de cualquier joven saludable de su edad. Y fue en ese pensamiento que Cas abrió los ojos de par en par, por supuesto que era un asunto importante. Esta joven, esta Ana Milton podía ser el futuro completo de Dean, y Cas debía apoyarlo con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

"Si, creo que deberías invitarla a salir formalmente," afirmó Castiel con solemnidad. Dean hizo una mueca.

"Pero no sé si me gusta de esa manera," respondió Dean, y Castiel sintió toda la confusión inundándole. ¿No sabía? Él acababa de decidir que este asunto podía definir todo el futuro y la felicidad de Dean, ¿y Dean solo _no sabía?_ Cas frunció el ceño profundamente, pareciendo mucho mayor de lo que su cuerpo aparentaba.

"Yo-" Cas no sabía muy bien qué decir.

"Aunque creo que bien podría…" Comenzó a pronunciar Dean para sí mismo. Cas se sentía perdido. Las relaciones humanas eran complejas, y él no alcanzaba a entender del todo cómo se desarrollaban. Dean estaba confundido, y estaba confundiéndole a él con toda esa palabrería.

"Dean-"

"Creo que no estaría mal…"

"Dean," llamó Cas su atención. Dean se detuvo, dejando de divagar por un momento para volver a fijar sus ojos en Cas.

"¿Si?"

"Invítala a salir," insistió Cas. Y Dean después de pensarlo un poco, asintió con los ojos ausentes, aún absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Sin embargo lo hizo.

Una semana después, toda la escuela sabía que Ana Milton y Dean Winchester eran oficialmente novios, lo que les había acarreado a ambos cierto estatus del que no podían quejarse.

Dean acompañaba a Ana a su salón después de cada receso, ya que iban en salones diferentes. Cargaba su bolso, y sus libros, y le decía que se veía bien cuando llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza. A veces ambos salían a caminar después de la escuela, o se juntaban en la biblioteca a terminar los deberes. Dean había ido una vez a la casa de Ana, donde su hermano mayor, Zacarías, le había dado un fuerte apretón de manos que él había respondido con el ceño fruncido. No le agradaba el sujeto en absoluto.

Ana no había visitado la casa de los Winchester aún, y Dean no le había hablado de ella a nadie más de su familia que no fuera Cas – porque Cas era prácticamente de la familia. No era necesario, no aún, no cuando tenía tantas cosas que contarle a su madre acerca de cuántas cosas extrañas y divertidas decía Castiel a veces.

Dean estaba tranquilo y se sentía bien. Salir con alguien era algo que podía manejar, y que mantenía su mente y cuerpo ocupados en algo interesante aparte de los estudios.

Por supuesto, ellos habían continuado besándose, y ambos tenían ya bastante práctica. Se besaban casi siempre que se encontraban: a la salida de los salones, en la calle, fuera de la casa de Ana, en la cafetería, tras el árbol que se encontraba en el patio de la escuela. Era una actividad recurrente, y estaba bien. Pero Dean aún no podía encontrar la gran maravilla en el asunto. Era divertido, si, pero no era la gran cosa.

Fue un día cuando ambos estaban en el parque, tomando helado, que Dean comenzó a preguntarse ciertas _cosas_. Ana le estaba contando acerca de cómo le fastidiaba que su padre siempre le obligara a hacer los deberes, o que le dijera exactamente lo que debía hacer, o cuándo, o dónde. Estaba escuchando cómo ella daba un apasionado discurso sobre la libertad, y sobre cómo no quería que nadie la manejara. Y Dean miraba sus labios.

Ana tenía bonitos labios; rellenos, rojizos, siempre humectados, suaves. Sus labios estaban bien, aunque a Dean no le llamaban particularmente la atención. Quizás eras los labios de Ana el problema de su falta de interés, o ella. Así que mientras ella seguía hablando, su mente comenzó a alejarse. Pensó en los labios de Charlie, y si le apetecía besarlos, y un escalofrío desagradable le recorrió la espalda, no, eso estaba simplemente mal, Charlie era prácticamente su hermana. Entonces pensó en Cassie Robinson, la linda chica que se sentaba frente a él en clases. A Dean podía gustarle ella, pero no le llamaba la atención besarla más de lo que le atraía Ana.

Y así fue pensando en todas sus compañeras de clase, y las chicas de su escuela en general. Las fue clasificando silenciosamente según cuánto le apetecía besarlas. En una escala del 1 al 10, ninguna de ellas pasó de un aceptable 6.

Entonces una idea absurda se le vino a la cabeza. Tan absurda que estuvo tentado a no probarla y sin embargo, algo le dijo que debía hacerlo. Y entonces comenzó a pensar en Benny, y en qué tanto le gustaría besarlo si se le diera la oportunidad. Y entonces un escalofrío potente y poco agradable lo recorrió por completo, y se dio cuenta, lleno de alivio, que no tenía ninguna gana de pasar por la experiencia.

Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido con el pensamiento y solo asumir que en realidad el besar a alguien no era algo tan maravilloso – solo algo que los mayores decían, _dios sabe por qué_ -, cuando una imagen le llegó de súbito. La imagen de unos labios más bien pálidos, rellenos y humectados le asaltó. Unos labios enmarcados en un rostro que también contenía los ojos más azules que Dean jamás había visto. Unos labios que pertenecían a un ángel.

Y Dean sufrió el tercer escalofrío del día, que nada tenía que ver con las sensaciones que los habían desencadenado antes.

Una hora más tarde, estaba entrando rápidamente en su habitación, topándose como siempre con Castiel sentado en el borde de su cama, dándole la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Hola, Dean," dijo el ángel sin voltear a verlo.

Dean no respondió. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el corazón desbocado producto de la carrera que había tenido desde la casa de Ana hasta la suya. _Tenía que comprobarlo_. Dejó el bolso de la escuela descuidadamente junto a la puerta, y se acercó a grandes pasos hasta su amigo hasta quedar frente a él. Castiel solo lo miró con ojos interrogantes e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, abriendo la boca para decir algo más.

Pero entonces Dean lo silenció de golpe antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar a hablar, y juntó sus labios de forma brusca y alterada, provocando un estruendoso y poco placentero choque de dientes, el cual ignoró lo mejor de pudo.

Se aprovechó de la cabeza inclinada de Cas para conseguir un mejor ángulo, y de su boca abierta para colar su lengua directamente dentro de la boca del ángel. Subió una mano hasta que quedó descansando en el hombro de Castiel, y se obligó a relajarse. Si iba a probar su punto, debía hacerlo como correspondía.

Con los dedos apretados contra la ropa de su amigo, Dean comenzó a mover lentamente sus labios. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Masajeó con su lengua el labio inferior de Castiel antes de introducirla lentamente en la boca del otro, buscando sin prisas a su compañera. Cas estaba pasmado mientras Dean intercalaba los roces de su labio con los de su lengua. Ya un poco más tranquilo, Dean relajó los dedos de su mano y los llevó hasta la nuca de Cas, para poder atraerlo un poco más hacia él, mientras mordía sus labios de forma sutil, buscando que el otro correspondiera. Cas seguía sin moverse.

Dean se sentía bien. Muy bien. A pesar de la nula participación de Cas, sabía que ese era el mejor beso de su vida. El corazón le latía rápido, y las piernas le temblaban, y le gustaba la sensación de cosquilleo que dejaban los labios de Cas sobre los suyos, le gustaba la forma en la que encajaban, en la que se sentían contra los suyos. Le gustaba la respiración pausada de Cas saliendo por su nariz y haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. Le gustaba el calor, y la cercanía, y la humedad. _Le gustaba._

Después de unos pocos minutos, y viendo la falta de respuesta de su contraparte, Dean decidió separarse y abrir los ojos, solo para darse cuenta de que los de Cas estaban fuertemente cerrados, y que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Y sonrió, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Cas. Éste abrió los ojos.

"Dean-"

"Lo siento, yo solo- tenía que hacerlo," dijo Dean. "Quería probar algo."

Cas parecía contrariado. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no miraba directamente a los ojos de Dean. Parecía como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo, en una gran discusión que hacía que todos sus músculos faciales se contrajeran.

"Esto no está bien," dijo después de un momento breve. "Esto _no está bien."_

"Lo sé, lo siento, pero- no lo sé," Dean parecía contrariado ahora. "No, no lo siento. Volvería hacerlo si tuviera la oportunidad."

Castiel abrió mucho los ojos ante esto, lo dicho por Dean tomándole completamente por sorpresa. Dean se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Si, definitivamente lo volvería a-" entonces fue el turno de Dean de callarse, porque Cas se había puesto de pie y había estampado sus labios contra los de Dean de forma rápida, aunque no brusca.

A Dean le tomó dos segundos corresponder el beso, y un segundo más abrazar la espalda de Cas mientras éste devoraba sus labios de forma descuidada, pero ardiente. Dean jadeó dentro del beso, sorprendido y complacido por el repentino ataque de Castiel. Y enredó su lengua con la del otro, en una batalla húmeda y desordenada que no buscaba ganadores.

Castiel posó sus manos en la cintura de Dean, y las dejó ahí mientras devoraba su boca, haciendo sonidos húmedos en la silenciosa habitación. Pasaron minutos - o quizás horas, y aunque ninguno de los dos realmente lo quería, dieron el beso por finalizado.

Dean apoyó su frente contra la de Castiel, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Las pupilas dilatadas, engullendo casi por completo el azul de sus irises.

Si Dean había pensado que el anterior había sido el mejor beso de su vida, estaba completamente equivocado. Lo de ahora había sido simplemente _fascinante_, y adictivo, y él quería mucho más de aquello.

La respiración de ambos era agitada, y sus mejillas hacían una competencia por ver cuál de los dos estaba más sonrojado. Dean fue el primero en romper el silencio:

"Pensé que habías dicho… que esto estaba mal," dijo Dean, intentando volver a regular su respiración.

"Está mal," respondió Cas. _"Muy mal."_

Y entonces depositó un beso casto sobre los labios de Dean, separándose por a penas unos centímetros. Las palabras susurradas contra los labios.

"No es cierto," dijo Dean. "Todo está bien." Y selló la promesa con otro casto beso, antes de volver a lanzarse el uno sobre el otro en otro demandante beso.

Castiel nunca había comprendido la importancia del contacto físico. Hasta ahora. Donde se daba cuenta que más que una necesidad, era una _adicción_.

Unas semanas más tarde, Dean rompió su relación con Ana, quien lo tomó realmente bien. Claro que Dean no le dijo la verdadera razón. Él le inventó algo parecido a que 'no se encontraba listo para una relación tan seria en ese momento'. En ningún momento le dijo que era porque le había sido infiel con su mejor amigo. Y en ningún momento le dijo que era porque se había hecho adicto a los besos de un ángel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Importante:** Por favor leer notas al final del capítulo.

Capítulo dedicado especialmente a _Hirofumi_. Muchas gracias por tus lindos mensajes y tu fidelidad con esta historia. Eres un ángel.

* * *

Capítulo 5

* * *

_·13 años·_

La primera vez que eso había ocurrido, había sido un total accidente – o al menos eso era lo que se decía Dean cada cinco minutos.

Cas y él se habían estado besando sin parar durante casi cinco meses. Al principio habían sido solo un par de veces al día, mayoritariamente en la noche cuando Dean ya estaba entre sus cobijas y Castiel se aparecía con un suave batir de alas, se acercaba a su cama y se inclinaba para degustar los jóvenes labios que _sabía _que no debería estar probando. Sin embargo a medida que pasaban las semanas, Dean simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en los labios del ángel, y lo buscaba. Y Cas no se oponía.

"Dean, esto está mal," le había dicho Cas una noche cuando ambos se habían separado, jadeando, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios un poco inflamados por el constante contacto.

"Shh, está bien," había respondido Dean mientras acariciaba los cortos cabellos de la nuca de Cas, calmándolo, apoyando su frente en la de él para seguir respirando del otro. "Está bien, todo está bien… estamos bien."

A veces Dean pensaría en ello, y sentiría algo pesado en el estómago, junto con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. _Por supuesto que no está bien_, parecía gritarle su subconsciente, pero entonces esos labios estaban sobre los suyos y no había mucho más que él quisiera hacer al respecto.

Pero entonces estaba _eso_. Eso que ambos sabían que estaba terriblemente mal, un límite que sabían que era inquebrantable y sin embargo, había ocurrido. _Por accidente._

* * *

Era la tarde del viernes, y Dean había pasado a recoger a su hermano de la práctica de soccer a eso de las cinco.

"No sé por qué sigues intentándolo, _Samantha_, de todas maneras apestas en el fútbol."

Aunque Dean no lo decía en serio. Varias veces había pasado antes por la cancha en la que su hermano practicaba desde hacía siempre. Lo había visto jugar, y divertirse, y ser bastante bueno, además. La imagen del pequeño Sammy persiguiendo el balón y esquivando a todos sus otros compañeros de equipo siempre conseguía sacarle una orgullosa sonrisa.

"Cállate, idiota."

"Perra."

Y si, quizás no debería ser tan arisco con su hermano de tan solo nueve años, pero la sonrisa divertida que Sam le dedicaba después, siempre terminaba de despejar todas sus dudas.

Caminaron las pocas manzanas que habían desde la cancha hasta su casa, hablando de nada en particular, desde _el señor Jefferson debería usar un tupé más convincente _hasta _espero que haya pie para la cena._

"Es viernes, Dean, por supuesto que mamá compró pie para la cena," dijo Sam en ese tono sabiondo que siempre hacía sonreír incrédulamente a su hermano. _¿Cuándo el enano había crecido tanto? _Dean no lo sabía.

Entraron a la casa y Dean se fue directo al sofá, encendiendo el televisor y haciendo _zapping_ a través de los canales de películas. Sam por su parte fue directo a la cocina a saludar a su madre.

"¿Qué tal la práctica, bebe?" oyó Dean preguntar a su madre.

"Bien," se podía discernir la sonrisa del tono de Sam. "El soccer es genial."

"Casi tanto como la escuela," alzó la voz Dean por encima del ruido del televisor, imitando la voz de Sam para picarlo. "Nerd."

_"__Dean,"_ reprimió Mary, aunque con una sonrisa. Dean se rió y volvió su atención a las películas. Se decidió rápidamente por una del viejo oeste.

"¿_Young Guns_, Dean? ¿Es en serio?" preguntó su hermano cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, mientras rodeaba el sillón y se dejaba caer pesadamente a un lado de su hermano.

"_Young Guns_, Sammy," corroboró Dean con un tono casi reverencial. "_Billy the Kid_ es el hombre."

A Dean le pareció oír a Sam bufar algo así como _'si, claro',_ pero su atención ya estaba centrada en la película y no le prestó real atención.

* * *

Los viernes por la noche eran los sagrados _Viernes de Películas por la Noche_ en la casa de los Winchester. Sam y Dean se encontraban desparramados en el suelo sobre un piso de cojines que habían conseguido luego de saquear todas las habitaciones de la casa, mientras Mary y John estaban acurrucados el uno contra el otro en el sillón.

Habían pasado cerca de una hora discutiendo el título que iban a ver esa noche, Dean había sugerido por lo bajo _La Naranja Mecánica_, pero Mary le había dirigido una mirada acusadora mientras hacía un gesto hacia Sam, quien obviamente no tenía edad para ver ese tipo de películas – no que Dean fuera muy mayor tampoco.

_"¿Transpotting?"_ sugirió por segunda vez. Ganándose esta vez una mirada de John.

"¿Qué pasa contigo y las películas que involucran drogas y armas? ¿Algo que nos quieras decir, hijo?" bromeó su padre, alzando una ceja. Mary le codeó en las costillas, con una sonrisa.

"John, ya basta." Aunque no lo decía en serio.

Finalmente fue Sam quien eligió, y así es como todos terminaron viendo_ El Amanecer de los Muertos._

"Esta película es ridícula," espetó Dean, bostezando. "Son solo malos efectos y ninguna trama."

"Shh, quiero ver," calló Sam, dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

"Ninguna de las chicas es guapa."

"Dean…"

Mary y John se mantuvieron en silencio, acostumbrados a los intercambios de sus hijos. Sam tenía el ceño fruncido hacia el televisor, obviamente intentando concentrarse. Dean estaba bostezando de nuevo.

Se movió un poco para alcanzar la carátula que estaba en el piso a unos cuantos metros y observó con ojo crítico los dibujos de la portada y el diseño del título. _'Cuando no quede espacio en el infierno, los muertos caminarán entre nosotros…" _Dean bufó.

"¿Quién dice que solo en el infierno hay zombies?"

_"Dean…"_ siseó Sam sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Dean enfocó.

Justo en ese momento una de las parejas de la película se devoraba la boca, haciendo ruidos obscenos mientras intercambiaban caricias y fluidos. Dean se preguntó vagamente si él y Cas se verían así cuando se besaban. _Dios_, esperaba que no, eso era simplemente grotesco.

Estuvo apunto de volver la mirada a la carátula de la película cuando la pareja comenzó a tocarse, como buscando un punto de soporte mientras seguían besándose apasionadamente. Tocando y _frotándose._ Y por supuesto que Dean no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no saber qué estaban haciendo o por qué, era simplemente que el pensamiento de Castiel y él besándose, y la ardiente pareja de la película frotándose, de alguna manera se habían mezclado y habían dado como resultado la imagen de Cas y él besándose y _frotándose. _

Dean sintió un repentino escalofrío recorrerle de arriba debajo de forma placentera. Los ojos muy abiertos. Y en ese momento no pudo entender cómo es que jamás habían echo eso. Frotarse contra Cas, _maldición,_ probablemente era la cosa más caliente y tentadora que Dean había pensado alguna vez. Y se descubrió a sí mismo incapaz de dejar de pensar en ello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar el agradable calor que seguía viajando desde su vientre hacia abajo.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces, y cuando finalmente su consciencia volvió al salón, con sus padres a su espalda, y su hermano boca abajo con los ojos clavados en la pantalla, y a la estúpida y sobre-actuada película, solamente había una cosa en su cabeza:

"Todos mueren al final."

"¡Dean!"

Y Dean no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que alivió ligeramente su incomodidad. _Muy ligeramente._

* * *

Esa misma noche, luego de que la película hubo terminado – todos los personajes muertos, cabe decir. Y de que Sam le hubiera empujado cuando pasaba por su lado murmurando un 'idiota', se dirigió a su habitación. Y se sintió ansioso.

Cerró la puerta y la aseguró, solo por si acaso. Se cambió rápidamente de su ropa de calle a las prendas que usaba para dormir y se metió debajo de las frazadas, sin una pizca de sueño. No tuvo que esperar más de diez minutos cuando sintió el suave batir de alas que anunciaba la llegada de su amigo.

"Hola, Dean."

"Hey, Cas."

De repente estaba nervioso, o ansioso, o un poco de ambas. Lo único que sabía era que estaba temblando con anticipación. Escuchó los pasos de Castiel acercándose a su cama, y por pura inercia removió las frazadas en una clara invitación de que se recostara a su lado. Llevaban ya un par de semanas en las que eso era común.

Cas no dijo nada más, solo se deshizo de sus zapatos y del suéter que llevaba, quedando solo con una sudadera y sus pantalones. Se sentó en el filo de la cama antes de meterse bajo las cobijas con el rostro vuelto hacia Dean.

"Hey," repitió Dean, subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Castiel, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Del espectacular azul que le había acompañado desde siempre.

Castiel no respondió, o quizás no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, porque de un momento a otro Dean le había atraído con fuerza y había sellado sus labios con los propios, bebiéndose el sorprendido jadeo que escapó de los labios del ángel. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la familiar sensación de los labios de Cas contra los suyos, sonriendo dentro del beso cuando Cas abrió la boca en una invitación a profundizar el beso. La sensación de su lengua contra la propia volviéndole loco rápidamente, haciéndole ver puntos luminosos tras sus párpados. Cas subió sus manos, enganchando sus dedos en la cintura de Dean, atrayendo todo su cuerpo mientras seguían devorándose.

Dean fue el primero en separarse, con la respiración descontrolada. Sin alejarse más que unos cuantos milímetros de los labios de Castiel.

"Cas," se aclaró la garganta cuando su voz salió un poco tomada por la ansiedad. "Cas, quiero- me gustaría probar algo."

Cas inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, curioso. Y Dean sintió un calor abrasador expandiéndose por su pecho ante el gesto con el que ya estaba plenamente familiarizado.

"Solo, quédate quieto," dijo Dean mientras se separaba otro poco para poder incorporarse un poco en la cama. No mucho, solo lo suficiente como para poder cambiar de posición, quedando sobre sus rodillas y manos, justo encima de Cas, aunque sin recargar su peso contra él.

"¿Dean?" dijo Cas, nervioso, mirando intensamente a su protegido.

"Shh, solo-" Dean no sabía como articular lo que estaba pensando. "Solo- no te muevas. ¿Confías en mí?"

Cas asintió. Y entonces Dean le besó nuevamente, tentativo al principio y luego mucho más intenso. Maravillándose con como la nueva posición le daba un acceso aún mayor a la boca del ángel, haciéndole sentir casi mareado. Se separaron, mirándose mutuamente, y Dean sintió un escalofrío al pensar en el hecho de que tenía a Cas completamente acorralado contra la cama, dispuesto, confiado. Sintió el calor de sus mejillas extenderse hacia su cuello y sus orejas.

Bajó su rostro una vez más, hundiéndose en la deliciosa boca de Castiel, saboreando todo lo que éste le entregaba, ahogando los sonidos húmedos de sus bocas con más contacto, con más calor. Sintió sus brazos temblar por su propio peso y pensó que era un buen momento para presionar las cosas. Con cuidado y muy lentamente fue bajando su cuerpo, hasta que estuvo completamente pegado al de Cas, alineado con el de él. El calor de su piel traspasando la tela de sus vestimentas y dando un paseo por la piel contraria. Dean gimió un poco, sin dejar de besar a Castiel, ocupando sus manos en su cabello, en su costado, en su rostro, en cada pequeño espacio que pudiera tocar. Y Castiel no se quedaba atrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura como si existiera alguna posibilidad de que Dean pudiera estar mas cerca.

Los marcados huesos de la cadera de Cas enterrándose en los propios, incomodándole. Por lo que Dean hizo el amago de moverse hacia arriba, rozando _sin querer_ su pelvis contra la del ángel. Gimiendo largamente ante el contacto de su miembro ya semi erecto contra la tela de su propio pantalón, contra el pantalón de Cas, contra su miembro que _oh, por dios _estaba comenzando a endurecerse también.

Sintió como Cas se tensaba debajo suyo, y por un momento tuvo miedo de que el ángel le apartara, pero en lugar de eso sintió como su espalda se separaba del colchón, arqueándose, para que su cuerpo tuviera un mejor acceso.

Dean comenzó a friccionarse contra Castiel, sin abandonar sus labios, tragándose todos los gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de su boca, intentando hacer el mínimo de ruido, consciente de que sus padres y su hermano estaban a solo un par de metros de ellos en las habitaciones contiguas. Sintió su miembro dar un respingo ante el morboso pensamiento.

Ondeó sus caderas más fuerte, rozándose con necesidad. Ambos gimiendo quedo y moviéndose contra el otro como si fuera vital. Respiraciones claramente audibles, sonidos húmedos de sus lenguas batallando juntas, el roce de la dura ropa de ambos, manos por todas partes.

Castiel metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Dean, enterrando sus dedos violentamente contra la piel ardiendo, acercándolo imposiblemente contra su propia pelvis. Dean ya no fingía que lo que ocurría no estaba pasando, ni se escudaba tras la estúpida idea de estar probando algo. Ninguno de los dos fingía ya que eso no era una carrera contra reloj para correrse.

Dean sintió los dedos de sus pies arqueándose, y un calor abrasivo en su vientre bajo. _Tan cerca_. Cerró los ojos y se separó de Cas para enterrar su rostro en su hombro, ahogando sus jadeos mientras besaba la piel expuesta y sonrojada. Cas gimiendo libremente, cerrando los ojos. Puntos de colores tras sus párpados y un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espalda mientras se corría sobre su propia ropa. Dean se empujó un par de veces más, curvándose sobre Castiel mientras terminaba luego de un par de estocadas.

Se quedaron quietos un momento, acompasando sus respiraciones y volviendo nuevamente a sus sentidos. Dean aún con los ojos cerrados y con todo el cuerpo recostado sobre el de Cas. Exhausto.

"Dean…" le escuchó decir a Castiel con voz queda y errática. Dean abrió los ojos y despegó el rostro de su cuello para mirarlo a la cara.

"Cas…"

"Esto-"

"Shh," acalló Dean, subiendo una mano para acunar la mejilla de Castiel. Se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente como para depositar un suave beso en su sien y retirarse de encima, dejándose caer pesadamente a un lado de la cama.

"Está bien, Cas," dijo Dean mientras se acomodaba nuevamente entre las frazadas, demasiado cansado y a gusto como para molestarse si quiera el desastre de la corrida en su ropa. "Estamos bien."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Dean no se sorprendió al encontrarse solo en su habitación, aunque debía admitir que se sentía un poco decepcionado. Se estiró en la cama, de repente muy consciente del semen seco sobre su miembro. Hizo un gesto de disgusto.

Con pasos lentos y sin prisas se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Todos dormían en la casa. Los sábados en la casa de los Winchester eran más bien flojos y siendo las ocho y media de la mañana, Dean no tenía esperanzas de que alguno de sus miembros se levantara en el corto plazo.

Se metió a la ducha y comenzó a lavarse despreocupadamente, sintiéndose ligero, aunque con un pequeño peso en el estómago. Estaba consciente de que lo que Cas y él habían hecho no estaba bien, _el sujeto era un ángel, maldición_, pero no podía encontrar la culpa suficiente como para que le importara. Así que terminó de enjuagarse aquella pesadez también.

Luego de salir de la regadera y vestirse, y sin mucho más que hacer, bajó a preparar el desayuno de buen humor, siendo presa todavía del maravilloso orgasmo de la noche anterior.

Una hora más tarde, él junto a sus padres y Sam desayunaban en un cómodo silencio.

El día transcurrió normal entre ayudar a su padre unas horas en el garaje, afinando algunos detalles en el capó del Impala, y luego ayudándole a Sammy con sus deberes (lo cual era una exageración, ya que Sam ya podía hacer por su cuenta incluso la tarea de Dean), y pasando un par de horas charlando con su madre. Era un buen día.

A eso de las seis de la tarde John propuso ir a cenar afuera, pero Mary insistió en que sería mejor comer dentro de la casa, por lo que al final decidieron comprar comida preparada para cenar en casa. _Por la paz._

"¿Seguro que no quieres venir, hijo?" se aseguró Mary de pie umbral de la puerta. Sam y John la esperaban ya afuera, dentro del auto.

"Seguro, mamá," respondió Dean con una sonrisa desde el pie de las escaleras. "Además estarán aquí en seguida."

"De acuerdo," cedió. "No incendies la casa mientras estamos afuera."

"Mamá…"

"Te amo, bebé."

"Y yo a ti."

Mary cerró la puerta tras de ella, dejando a Dean solo en el recibidor.

No era realmente que él no quisiera ir. Era solo que sentía que tenía una conversación pendiente con Cas, y a decir verdad, sus nervios sentían que ya no podían posponerla. Había intentado todo el día no pensar en ello, pero la verdad era que la noche anterior prácticamente había forzado al ángel a que se sintiera de acuerdo con sus propias decisiones, además del hecho de que en la mañana parecía haber desaparecido… Simplemente estaba preocupado.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Después de todo, su familia no iba a volver hasta dentro de unos cuarenta minutos.

Una vez dentro se detuvo en la mitad, a los pies de la cama, sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir. Jamás había llamado a Castiel, simplemente esperaba que éste apareciera y ya, así que no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba esto de la comunicación entre ambos cuando él no estaba presente. Optó por lo más obvio.

"Ehr… Castiel… es Dean," se sentía tonto, pero debía intentarlo. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. "Cas, si pudieras venir- quiero decir, me gustaría mucho- ya sabes, hablar sobre… sobre lo que pasó."

Abrió los ojos. Inspeccionó la habitación pero no encontró indicios del ángel por ninguna parte. Suspiró exasperado.

"Cas, te juro que si no bajas en este momento yo-"

"Hola, Dean."

El suave sonido del batir de alas aún se estaba dispersando cuando Dean se volteó para encontrarse con Cas. El ángel tenía un rostro inexpresivo, pero un sonrojo leve cubría sus mejillas.

"Cas…" casi suspiró Dean con alivio, y se forzó a decir la frase que tenía en mente. "Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió anoche. Eso estuvo-"

"No estuvo bien Dean." Espetó Cas, sin dejarle terminar. Dean se sobresaltó un poco y endureció su mirada.

"¿Te arrepientes?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido, sin apartar los ojos de Castiel. Verde contra azul.

"No deberíamos haberlo hecho." Castiel apartó su mirada, fijándola en la pared a su costado, y Dean avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar solo a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

"¿Te arrepientes?" repitió en un murmullo, inclinándose hacia delante, casi rozando sus labios con los de Castiel. Pudo sentir más que ver como el ángel tragaba pesadamente. "¿Cas?"

"No," susurró Castiel como respuesta. El cálido aliento golpeando directamente el rostro de Dean. "No, Dean, no me arrepiento."

Y eso fue todo. Dean terminó de cortar la distancia entre ambos, apoderándose una vez más de esos labios que conocía tan bien, esos que ya eran parte de su propio cuerpo. Subió las manos hasta enredarlas en su cabello mientras Cas le abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura, sin dejar ningún espacio entre ambos cuerpos. Ansias y calor.

Dean avanzó sin separar su boca de la de Castiel, encaminándolos a ambos hacia la pared más cercana, acorralando el cuerpo de Cas entre el muro y su propio cuerpo, quitándole la posibilidad de escapar – no que Cas fuera a intentarlo de todos modos. Ubicó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Cas, manteniendo su cuerpo presionado con su pelvis que se rozaba sin pudor contra la de Cas, rozándose duramente, reconociéndose luego de la noche anterior. Ambos se separaron y gimieron cuando sus miembros se encontraron a través de la ropa. La sensación provocando que ambos se sintieran un poco mareados.

Dean bajó su rostro, enterrándolo en el cuello de Cas sin dejar de mecer sus caderas. Depositó un beso húmedo y descuidado sobre la piel, mordiendo y lamiendo todo lo que Cas le ofrecía. Éste simplemente volteaba el rostro hacia el otro lado, exponiendo toda la piel que Dean pudiera querer. Ambos estaban duros nuevamente, deseosos por saborear otro orgasmo juntos. Calientes.

Estaban a punto de besarse nuevamente cuando un jadeo los sacó de su juego. Dean se separó del cuerpo de Cas como si quemara, mirando hacia la entrada de su habitación con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mary estaba de pie en el pasillo, un poco más pálida que de costumbre, y con una mano cubriendo su boca. Había olvidado su bolso en su habitación y le había pedido a John que diera la vuelta a unas pocas manzanas de su casa. Nada la había preparado para la situación que iba a encontrar en la habitación de su hijo mayor. Era una situación inequívoca y que hablaba por sí sola.

Se sintió un poco enferma, y sin decir una palabra bajó nuevamente las escaleras y salió de la casa, subiéndose rápidamente de vuelta al auto.

"¿Y el bolso?" preguntó John cuando vio a su esposa. Mary no contestó, solo se volteó un poco para amarrar el cinturón alrededor de su cuerpo. John se percató de los movimientos temblorosos de su mujer. "Mary, cariño, ¿estás bien?"

"Si," respondió ausentemente. "No es nada, solo- vamos."

Y aunque él no estaba muy seguro, de todas formas encendió el motor y emprendió camino nuevamente hacia el restaurante de comida para llevar.

"Mamá, ¿segura que estás bien?"

"Si, cariño, estoy bien, no te preocupes." Mary se giró hacia el asiento trasero para dedicarle una sonrisa que Sam correspondió, aunque sin creer ni una palabra en absoluto.

* * *

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda."_

Dean estaba fuera de control. _La situación _estaba fuera de control. Su madre los había visto, y lo que era peor, no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Él sabía que estaba mal, y era obvio que Mary sabía que estaba mal también. Se sentía atrapado mientras daba vueltas por la habitación con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente.

"Dean…"

Dean no levantó la mirada, ni hizo ninguna señal de haberlo escuchado, por lo que Cas intentó nuevamente.

"Dean."

Nada.

"¡Dean!" el nombrado se giró hacia Castiel con los ojos muy abiertos, aún presa del pánico. Cas se levantó del borde de la cama donde se había sentado y se acercó con paso lento y cuidadoso, como si Dean fuer alguna especia de animal salvaje herido a punto de atacar.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, puso una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo ligeramente.

"Dean, está bien," susurró Castiel con sus ojos clavados en los verdes. "Todo está bien."

Y sintió el cuerpo de Dean relajarse bajo su tacto y su rostro suavizarse, aunque sin dejar de lado toda la preocupación. Sintió como se acercaba lentamente, depositando su cabeza sobre su hombro y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Cas solo le abrazó protectoramente. Sabía que Dean estaba preocupado, después de todo su madre era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, y estaba más que seguro que tenía miedo de ver el rechazo en su rostro.

Castiel se meció un poco, adelante y atrás, no sabiendo muy bien qué más hacer. Se quedaron un momento en la misma posición, abrazados, apoyándose.

* * *

La cena fue tensa e incómoda. Sam intentaba mantener una conversación acerca de la escuela, y John parecía estar dando su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar, pero el intercambio no duraba más de un par de frases antes de hundirse en un silencio pesado nuevamente.

Dean recogió los platos en silencio y guardó las sobras de la comida Árabe en el frío antes de subir a su habitación. Sabía que su madre querría hablar con él cuando las cosas estuvieran más frescas, por lo que ya le había dicho a Cas que lo mejor sería que no se vieran nuevamente hasta el día siguiente.

Se puso el pijama y se recostó en la cama sobre las frazadas, sintiendo la brisa fresca pero agradable de la ventana entre abierta. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

"Pase," dijo lo suficientemente alto como para hacerse oír fuera de la habitación.

"¿Dean?" vio el rostro de su madre asomarse por el filo de la puerta. Tenía el rostro cansado, como si se hubiera tomado mucho tiempo para meditar acerca del asunto – lo que probablemente así era.

"Mamá, puedo explicarlo…" comenzó Dean, incorporándose de la cama.

"¿Puedes?" preguntó Mary alzando una ceja en su dirección. Dean suspiró.

"No, la verdad es que no."

"Lo imaginaba."

Mary entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con un suave _click_. Se encaminó hasta la cama, donde se sentó en el borde mirando a su hijo.

"Dean, tú-"

"Sé que está mal," dijo Dean de repente, interrumpiéndola. "Lo sé. Sé que no debería estar haciéndolo, pero a veces simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Castiel es- bueno, él es-"

"Lo entiendo, cariño," ella alzó una mano para retirar un machón de cabello del rostro de su hijo. "Lo sé. Pero es precisamente ese el problema. Si Castiel es… lo que es, no pueden hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Está mal."

Dean guardó silencio, sin atreverse a mirar a su madre a los ojos.

"No deben hacerlo, Dean, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

Dean se mordió el labio, mirando nuevamente el rostro de su madre. Sus ojos estaban cansados y su rostro mostraba esperanza. Esperanza de él hiciera lo correcto, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. No podía hacerle eso a ella, no a su propia madre. Nada en el mundo valía que ella tuviera esa mirada en sus ojos.

"Lo entiendo. Nosotros- no lo haré."

"Me alegra que lo entiendas, Dean," suspiró Mary. "No hay nada de malo en experimentar, solo- no sigas por ese camino."

"Si. Lo prometo"

Entonces ella se inclinó para besar su frente y despedirse con un 'buenas noches' antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Una vez solo Dean se metió bajo las frazadas, pensando. _Lo había prometido._ Le había prometido a su madre que no lo haría, que dejaría que las cosas se normalizaran. Él jamás había roto una promesa, mucho menos a una persona que era tan importante para él. Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar sobre su costado, con el rostro enfrentado al lado donde usualmente dormía Castiel.

_Lo había prometido._

"¿Cas?" preguntó en un susurró a penas audible. Luego el característico batir de alas.

"Dean." Cas se quitó los zapatos y se metió bajo las frazadas junto a Dean. "¿Qué sucedió?"

Pero Dean no contestó, en lugar de eso se acercó para reclamar sus labios con los propios en un corto pero apasionado beso. Cas correspondió por inercia, quedándose expectante cuando Dean se apartó, obviamente esperando una respuesta real.

"Nada, solo-" se quedó mirando el azul de los ojos del ángel por un momento. "Solo debemos ser cuidadosos."

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Mil años han pasado, pero he vuelto. Tengo un montón de notas acerca de todas las cosas que estoy haciendo y las que planeo hacer así que las voy a dividir lo mejor que pueda para que todo quede lo más claro posible.

Con respeto a **Los ángeles cuidan de ti**, no tengo claro si esto lo dije con anterioridad pero este es un trabajo que cuando comencé a subir estaba terminado. Aunque hace como un mes y medio, mi computador decidió odiarme y comerse un montón de archivos (cosas de la u, escritos, música, imágenes, etc.) dentro de los cuales estaba precisamente este trabajo, por lo que a partir más o menos del capítulo 3, he estado escribiendo sobre la marcha. Esa es la razón por la que me toma tanto tiempo actualizar, porque a pesar de que tengo la idea completa, escribir demanda mucho tiempo que usualmente no tengo. De todas formas ahora estoy de vacaciones y pienso ponerme al día lo más posible.

Con respecto a **Twist and Shout**, ayer recibí un correo de una de las autoras ante mi petición de traducirlo y publicarlo y la respuesta fue 'no'. No me dieron mayores explicaciones, ni yo tampoco las pedí porque sé que no van a cambiar de opinión, la cuestión es que no hay permiso para su traducción en ningún idioma y eso es la ley. Pero como yo soy una rebelde sin causa de todas maneras voy a seguir traduciéndolo y enviándolo por e-mail a quien quiera tenerlo. Actualmente estoy traduciendo el capítulo 6 (comencé ayer) y pienso dejarlo, si no completo, muy avanzado durante estas dos próximas semanas. Les recuerdo que quienes aún no me lo hayan pedido y lo quieran, siéntase con la confianza de enviarme un mensaje privado a mi perfil para pedirme la traducción.

Con respecto a **otras traducciones**, tengo un montón de peticiones enviadas a muchas partes para traducir un montón de cosas, así que a penas me lleguen las confirmaciones voy a ir subiendo cosas nuevas.

**Otros(?)**. Como tengo un montón de tiempo libre - y con eso me refiero a _un montón_ -, dejo mi perfil completamente abierto para que se sientan en la libertad de enviarme un mensaje con alguna petición de fanfiction, ya sea para traducción o escritura original. Yo escribo y leo de todo, así que si me envían un mensaje que diga _"Jess, puedes por favor publicar una historia en la cual Dean se enamore de Cas mientras este es un pulpo del espacio que los hermanos adoptan como mascota?"_ probablemente lo obtengan.

Bueno, en fin, muchas gracias por leer todas las notas, gracias por leer el capítulo, gracias por sus hermosos mensajes, por la paciencia, gracias a la Academia. Nos estamos leyendo dentro de poco.

xoxo.


End file.
